friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział IX
''To chyba nie działa w ten sposób'' Odskoczyli od niego jak oparzeni, ale z ulgą stwierdzili, że to tylko Ziomuś wskoczył przez nie do pokoju. Kociak podbiegł do Adriena i zaczął chodzić wokół niego, ocierając się o jego nogi. Chłopak wziął go na ręce. - Nie strasz nas tak więcej - powiedział, a Ziomuś zaczął się łasić, jakby chciał go udobruchać. Blondyn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, po czym lekko się zamyślił, zauważywszy skrawek papieru przywiązany do łapy kota - A to co? - zapytał sam siebie, odwiązując go. Ziomuś uwolniony od tajemniczej karteczki ponownie wyskoczył przez okno, jakby był tylko posłańcem, który już wypełnił zadanie. Przyjaciele ustawili się dookoła Adriena. - Przyjdźcie dziś po zmroku - przeczytał na głos. Na dole była narysowana strzałka, skierowana w prawo. Wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Za otwartym oknem, na środku wzgórza, jak na dłoni było widać opuszczony dom. Wpatrywali się w niego w ciszy, którą przerwała Vi: - Po zmroku, to znaczy kiedy? - zapytała. - No, jak będzie ciemno - wyjaśniła Marinette, a ta spojrzała na nią zniecierpliwiona. - Chodziło jej o to, że ciemno jest przez całą noc - Axelle przeniosła wzrok z domu na niebieskooką - I równie dobrze możemy tam iść o trzeciej nad ranem. - W sumie możemy iść teraz - Marinette spojrzała na rozgwieżdżone niebo - W końcu po to tu przyjechaliśmy. Twarze wszystkich wyrażały pewne niezdecydowanie, ale dziewczyna miała rację. Wzięli ze sobą kilka rzeczy, a po namyśle siostry spakowały sobie po słoiku dżemu. Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później stali przed zaniedbanym domostwem. Ogromne, drewniane drzwi sprzed kilku wieków wydały okropny jęk, kiedy Adrien je otworzył. Wcześniej pukali, ale nikt im nie odpowiedział. Teraz wpatrywali się w ciemne wnętrze. Niepewnie weszli do środka. Coś tam sprawiało, że nie chcieli tam być. Nawet nie zauważyli, jak blisko siebie idą. Bliźniaczki wybiegły przed szereg. - Całkiem fajny ten dom - stwierdziła Vi - Trzeba byłoby go tylko trochę odkurzyć - przejechała palcem po najbliższej komodzie. - I może zapalić światło - Axelle wygrzebała z plecaka latarkę. Ledwo ją zapaliła, gdy ta wypadła jej z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze. Powiedli za nią wzrokiem. - Może spróbowałybyście być trochę ciszej - upomniał je Remi, podnosząc latarkę, po czym podsunął ją w stronę Axelle. Ale jej tam nie było - Axelle? - zero odpowiedzi. Zaczęli rozglądać się po korytarzu, jednak nie znaleźli niczego oprócz zakurzonych mebli - Przecież przed chwilą tu była - usłyszał za sobą kroki i poświecił na dziewczynę - Axelle? - zapytał z nadzieją. - Nie po oczach! - zasłoniła się rękami - Mam na imię Vi! - To gdzie ona się podziała? - zapytała Marinette, ale odpowiedziała jej tylko głucha cisza. - Jak będziemy tu stać, to jej nie znajdziemy! - Vi powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałych - No co? - zwróciła się do Adriena, który patrzył na nią, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. - Nie, nic, tylko... - zastanowił się chwilę - Dziwnie jest widzieć tylko jedną z was. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Mnie też jakoś dziwnie - przyznała cicho. Ruszyli dalej. Przeszli do holu, gdzie zastali trzy pary drzwi. Zawahali się. Każde z nich wyglądały zupełnie tak samo. - To... co teraz zrobimy? - Mari zerknęła na pozostałych. - Może wyliczankę? - zapytał Adrien z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. - Akurat w takiej sytuacji wrócił ci humor? - dziewczyna skarciła go wzrokiem. - Po prostu weźmy pierwsze lepsze - zaproponował Remi, otwierając drzwi po lewej - Całkiem ładny korytarz - usłyszeli jego głos. Nie za bardzo podobała im się ta sytuacja, ale z braku lepszych pomysłów postanowili iść za szarookim. Jednak kiedy przekroczyli próg, okazało się, że nie mają za kim podążać. Remi zniknął. Szybko wycofali się z tego pomieszczenia i zamknęli się w korytarzu obok. - Coraz mniej mi się to podoba... - powiedziała Marinette, marszcząc brwi - Najpierw Axelle, potem Remi... - Jego akurat mi nie szkoda - blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona, na co on wzruszył ramionami. - Może po prostu starajmy się nie rozdzielać... - To chyba nie działa w ten sposób - powiedziała Vi, przyglądając się jakiemuś obrazowi - Axi stała niecały metr ode mnie, a i tak zniknęła - zwróciła na nich wzrok. Jej ciemne oczy błysnęły w ciemności. Chwilę potem wróciła do oglądania malowidła. - To się przemieńmy! - niebieskooka sięgnęła do torebki. - Nie przemienimy się - brązowooka poświeciła na nich latarką - Kwami też zniknęły - miała rację. Marinette nigdzie nie znalazła Tikki, a posążek Plagga też rozpłynął się w powietrzu - Cheet jest dość gadatliwa, od razu zauważyłam, że jej nie ma. A skoro jej nie ma, to innych pewnie też nie - odpowiedziała na ich zdziwione spojrzenia. - Bez siostry robisz się dziwnie poważna - mówiąc to, Adrien przekrzywił głowę na bok, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. Dobrze o tym wiedziała. Razem z Axelle były praktycznie nierozłączne i bez niej czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Dalej szli w ciszy. Nawet nie wiedzieli dokąd. Korytarz zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Kiedy już stracili nadzieję, że uda im się gdzieś dojść, zobaczyli wejście na wąskie schody. Wahali się przez chwilę, ale blondyn wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wchodzić na górę. Kilka metrów dalej stopnie zaczynały zakręcać, więc Marinette ruszyła szybko za chłopakiem, żeby nie stracić go z oczu ani na sekundę. Vi wywróciła oczami i poszła za nimi. W pewnym momencie Adrien dotarł do rozwidlenia. - Co jest? - usłyszał za sobą zaniepokojony głos Marinette, która chwilę potem stanęła blisko niego, na tyle na ile pozwalała na to wąska przestrzeń. Mogli teraz skręcić w prawo albo iść dalej w górę. - Przypominasz sobie, żeby ten dom z zewnątrz miał jakąś wieżę? - chłopak zamyślił się. Rzeczywiście, okrągła klatka schodowa musiała być wieżą, a takiej na pewno nie widzieli. Wymienili niepewne spojrzenia - To którędy idziemy? Chyba nie ma sensu tam wchodzić... A ty Vi, co myślisz? - Vi? - rzuciła niebieskooka, odwracając się, ale za sobą zobaczyła tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Wpadli do następnego pomieszczenia coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przyspieszyli kroku. Przeszli jeszcze kilka pokoi i postanowili się zatrzymać na chwilę. Oboje wiedzieli, że takie chodzenie bez celu nie ma sensu. - Zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje - zauważył Adrien, ale już nie zobaczył rumieńców Marinette, bo w tym momencie zgasły im latarki - Mari? - poczuł w ciemności czyjąś dłoń. - Jestem - powiedziała, splatając jego palce ze swoimi - Tak się chociaż nie zgubimy - wyjaśniła, ale wiedziała, że nie chodzi tylko o to. Od dawna nie czuła niczyjej bliskości, a dodatkowo jego ciepła ręka dodawała jej otuchy. W dalszym ciągu przemierzali dom, uważając by nie wpaść na coś po drodze. Całkiem dobrze im szło, dopóki nie natrafili na ciężką, starą lampę, stojącą na środku pomieszczenia. Ich dłonie rozłączyły się na nie więcej niż parę centymetrów, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Marinette zniknęła bez śladu. Adrien został sam. Zupełnie jakby spełniał się jego najgorszy koszmar. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach